prysmosfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mystical Mirror of Prysmos
Galadria stumbles across an ancient magical mirror that speaks aloud its bearer's thoughts. She is determined to keep it in safe hands, but the Darkling Lords have other plans. ''' '''Synopsis After the end of another battle between the Spectral Knights and the Darkling Lords, Galadria is passing through a barren desert plain on her way back to New Valarak. She finds a strange gadget partially buried in the parched ground: the Mystical Mirror of Prysmos, a long-lost relic that dates back to the first Age of Magic. When she looks into the mirror, she is shocked to hear her thoughts spoken at that very moment: that the city of New Valarak shall become the bravest and truest city on all Prysmos. Galadria decides the city would be the safest place to store the mirror until people are able to speak freely without fear. Little does Galadria know that the Darkling Lord Mortdred is watching her from above in the Sky Claw. He then dives at her, causing her to seek cover behind a boulder. Mortdred surmises that the object in her possession is valuable enough that she would protect it with her life, and he would thus be rewarded for bringing it to Darkstorm. He shoots the boulder to pieces before she can bury the mirror beneath it. Arzon suddenly appears in his Eagle totem form, but Galadria's relief is short-lived when she is then snared by the bird of prey released from one of the Sky Claw's side pods. Arzon is unable to give chase and the Sky Claw disappears. He summons the Bearer of Knowledge, who informs him that Galadria has found the Mystical Mirror of Prysmos but is now imprisoned inside a dungeon in Darkstorm's castle. Realizing that no one's thoughts will be safe with the mirror in enemy hands, he takes off toward the Darkling Lords' stronghold. While Cindarr stands guard outside Galadria's cell, the Darkling trinity of Darkstorm, Mortdred, and Reekon take turns looking into the mirror. Their respective thoughts are broadcast loud and clear: they desire to be rid of their two cohorts, while Mortdred and Reekon additionally wish to supplant Darkstorm as Darkling Lord leader. They each backtrack with the insistence that the mirror is lying, and Reekon claims Galadria intentionally brought it to the castle with the objective of setting the Lords against each other. Arzon infiltrates the castle in his totem form while the Lords are distracted with the mirror. As he attempts to devise a rescue plan, Darkstorm arrives moments later and opens the cell door. Arzon immediately swoops inside, grabs Galadria in his talons, and escapes out a window. Lexor and Mortdred pursue them in the Sky Claw but Ectar arrives in the Lancer Cycle to even the odds and buy his fellow Knights time to safely fly back to New Valarak. After he quickly shoots down the Sky Claw, Ectar returns to the city just in time to see Reekon running away from the entrance. Outside the gates lies a mysterious package that he and Witterquick take inside to Leoric. The Spectral Knights gather round as Leoric opens it, revealing the mirror and a note from Darkstorm saying that he hopes it will set the Knights against each other as they tried to do to the Darkling Lords. Leoric declares that the truth is not troublesome to those with noble thoughts. He then scolds Arzon and Galadria for challenging the Lords alone instead of working as a team, but when he steals a glance at the mirror, it reveals his thoughts that he is thankful to the heavens his brave knights have returned safely. Leoric jokingly wonders who spoke those words, and he and his charges share a laugh. Characters In order of prominence in the story. Quotes "I can't wait to get rid of that cowardly beetle, Mortdred, and that slimy lizard, Reekon." :– Darkstorm looks into the Mystic Mirror of Prysmos. Let the high jinks and hurt feelings ensue. "Darkstorm's a fool! One day I will rule the Darkling Lords!" :– Then Mortdred, who gets a threat of his leader's staff for his troubles. "Good, let them both tear each other to pieces and then I, Reekon, shall lead the Darkling Lords!" :– And finally, well, Reekon. Bad things do indeed come in threes. Notes Trivia * The book begins with an introduction recapping the onset of the Age of Magic on Prysmos and its aftereffects, including the perennial clashes of the Spectral Knights and Darkling Lords that are symbolized with a battle scene on page 2. *This particular fight is also implied to have commenced before the events of the story, as Galadria is seen with a long spear and some armor damage when she first spots the mirror. *Galadria is featured in her first significant role that does not involve either Cryotek or Virulina. *More Marvel off-model weapons: Cravex uses a massive lance in the aforementioned rumble, while Reekon has a traditional rapier in place of his kriss on page 14. *The Sky Claw's side pods are back to their normal blue from the prototype gold in the previous book. *Arzon's totem is described as a "magic spirit crystal". He is additionally the only character in the story to use either his totem or his power staff. *Reekon's fleeing of New Valarak after ditching the mirror is described as him "stealing away". Certainly an appropriate choice of words. Errors *The mirror dates back to the first Age of Magic, yet there is an antenna mounted on it. *There's a "Mortdredd" sighting on page 15. *The plot again relies on Arzon conveniently being in the right place at the right time in his totem form, as in the previous book. *Considering that Galadria's abduction, imprisonment and rescue occurred just minutes after she found the mirror and were all out of her control, Leoric's reprimand of her seems rather misguided. *One would think that Ectar, the veteran police officer, knows better than to just pick up a suspicious package left by his sworn enemies and then take it directly to Leoric without investigating it first. Category:Storybooks Category:Media Category:Fiction